A Summer Job
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna takes a job at a creature reserve and meets someone while working in the hippogriff enclosure. Luna/Rolf.


_A/N: Luna takes a job at a creature reserve and meets someone while working in the hippogriff enclosure. Luna/Rolf._

_Submission for:_

_**The Trio's Era Competition: **Round 3 - Your character falls in love with someone - Luna Lovegood. Prompts: dazzle, pet, regret, ride, appearance._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Luna smiled as she helped one of the small children onto the hippogriff's back, securing his feet through the straps of the saddle. She petted Spirit's beak as she fished a small treat out of the the pocket of her apron. Spirit cooed as Luna grabbed her reins and led her around the enclosure amidst the children's squeals.

She was glad she had gotten this summer job at the animal reserve. She needed the extra Galleons to help out at home and what better job would satisfy her love of creatures. This week, she was placed in the hippogriff pen and in charge of looking after the animal's well-being and giving visitors rides. Spirit was a kind, gentle soul and the children did enjoy their rides.

They moved at a moderate pace, careful not to throw the children from Spirit's height as Luna spoke about all the wonderful things about hippogriffs and any other fun fact she could think of.

However, their fun was soon over as Spirit came to a stop at the entrance to the enclosure. The children groaned as Luna helped them down from Spirit's saddle before they ran to their waiting parents except one small boy who clung to her skirt.

"Are you waiting for your parents?" Luna asked, bending to the little boy's level.

He shook his head. "I'm here with my uncle but I don't see him anymore."

Luna stood and guided her new friend over to a cooler against the edge of the enclosure, reaching in for a piece of meat. "Hippogriffs are carnivores, they eat meat, and lots of it. You can help me feed Spirit while we wait for your uncle."

The small boy smiled, accepting the meat from Luna before she called Spirit over to her. "Be careful of your fingers," Luna said as she showed him the proper way to hold the meat out to Spirit's beak.

The hippogriff sniffed the food once before snatching it from the little boy's hands, eating it in one swallow and causing him to laugh. "My uncle loves animals," the little boy said as Luna handed him another piece of meat, "all kinds of creatures. He travels a lot and he's found hundreds, him and my Pa-Pa."

"Your uncle sounds amazing." Luna said thinking of her own dream. She had always wanted to travel herself and look for amazing creatures, but unfortunately that wasn't very possible at the moment. She didn't have the Galleons and she couldn't bear to leave her father. Though young at heart, his body was failing and he needed her around to take care of him and the house.

"Stuart, there you are," someone said from behind them. Luna and the little boy turned to see a tall man standing beyond the enclosure. Soft brown hair fell over bright blue eyes as he opened the gate and walked towards them.

"Wait stop!" Luna cried as Spirit began to growl at the appearance of the newcomer.

But the man was unafraid and he bowed before the hippogriff, just as she always instructed the children before putting them in the saddle. Spirit stopped and inclined her head before turning back to the boy and sniffing his hands for more meat.

"Uncle Rolf, I'm feeding the hippogriff," Stuart said as he held out another piece of meat to Spirit.

His uncle chuckled before turning to Luna who was still awed by his knowledge of hippogriff customs. Not most wizards she had met were familiar with the proper greetings. "Thank you for keeping him a bit longer, Miss..."

"Luna," she said, turning her eyes away from his dazzling smile. She gave Stuart another piece of meat for Spirit. "Not a problem. He's a darling," she said.

"That's what all the girls say. He's such a charmer," he said, "But now it's time to go. His mother expected him home ten minutes ago."

He placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Say goodbye to the nice lady, Stuart," Rolf said.

"Bye, Miss Luna," Stuart said as his uncle led him out of the enclosure.

Luna turned back to Spirit, rubbing her hand over her beak. There was a strange fluttery feeling in her chest as she replayed the last few minutes in her mind. That man certainly was interesting, his knowledge of animals was obvious and like Stuart had said, he had travelled discovering new creatures. He was handsome and funny but Luna would have to forget him. She would probably never see him again anyway.

"Luna!" she heard as she saw the man running back to the edge of the enclosure.

"Rolf, is something wrong?" she asked.

He just grinned and said, ""I was thinking and I didn't want to leave only to regret later that I never even tried."

"Tried what?" Luna asked.

"Do you want to get a coffee with me sometime?" he asked. "Sorry if it seems sudden, but I'd like to get to know you better. You clearly love animals and you seem very interesting. So do you?"

Luna nodded, "I'd like that very much."


End file.
